


Sammy's Choice

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Branding, Breeding, Claiming, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Murder, Other, Piercings, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: The plan was for Sam to kill Lilith and raise Lucifer. Sam makes some choices that lead to some unexpected results.





	Sammy's Choice

He stumbled out of the bar after closing and didn't even try to fight when someone tripped him and took him down. As they cuffed his wrist, he slurred, “Go ahead and do your worst. I lost everything that mattered two years ago. You wanna kill me and put me outta my misery, I'm fine with that.”

Sam Winchester let himself be dragged to a van and thrown inside. As he heard his assailant get in and start the van, he collapsed on the floor. As he felt the van pull off, he mumbled, “Maybe now I'll get to see him again.”

Sam tried to drift off. The hunter in him, even in his inebriated state, could have kept track of where he was being taken, but he just didn't care enough to try and wasn't drunk enough to pass out.

The van eventually stopped. He was pulled out and dragged inside before the driver even turned it off. It took four people to strip him and chain him to a St. Andrew's cross, not because he fought them but because he was too drunk to stand on his own.

His captors gathered in whispered conversation. He grew tired of waiting. He had nothing to drink and was beginning to sober up. He didn't like that at all. “Come on, what are you waiting for? Beat me, fuck me, kill me, whatever. Just get it over with.”

“If you insist,” a deep voice said as the group walked toward him. Sam thought he should recognize the voice, but he was to far drunk still to try or care.

A covered table was pushed to his right, just out of his line of vision. A fire pit he hadn't noticed to his left was lit. Another table was pushed in front of him. He wasn't surprised to see items common to potions and spell work.

The one who had spoken grabbed something off the table he couldn't see and moved in front of Sam. Sam leaned his head back and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to begin. He flinched when he felt the ice cubes rubbing over his nipples. He grunted at the pain of his nipples being pierce moments later.

“Is that all ya got? I could do better in my sleep,” Sam taunted.

“We're just getting started,” a female voice said.

Sam's tongue was pierced next, followed by his cock. Oddly enough, he had less trouble with the pain from them than he did the dozen piercings around his asshole that followed.

Sam now bore chains linking his pierced nipples, a hoop through his cock, and a dozen bar rings circling his asshole.

“You forgot my ears,” he said when he could tell they were done poking holes in him.

“I thought you were the smart ass,” one of them said to the one with the deep voice.

“Come on, you bastards. I'm sobering up here which means I might get bored and start kicking your asses,” Sam taunted them.

They refused to rise to the bait.

Deep Voice picked up something else from the table. Sam saw as the man walked by him that it was a cattle brand, but he couldn't tell what marking it would leave. Deep Voice set it in the fire.

One of the others began grinding calamus root in a mortar. Sam saw the licorice root and castor oil on the table. And said, “A commanding oil? Why not just pay me. I work cheap these days. A good bottle of whiskey will get you a lot.”

One of the group that hadn't moved or spoken before now wrapped more straps around Sam, making certain to secure them tightly to prevent him from even squirming. Deep Voice pushed a smaller table right next to Sam. He began tattooing an ancient symbol over the center of Sam's chest.

Once Deep Voice was satisfied with his work, the completed commanding oil was rubbed into the fresh tattoo. It would have burned anyway, but the magic Sam could feel coursing through his body made him feel like fire was consuming him from inside. A spell was recited, but Sam couldn't have paid attention to it on his best day with the tattoo and oil working through him. He nearly passed out.

He came back to himself to find that they had turned him around face first to the cross. He still felt the heat of the magic inside him, but it had become a bearable, low-grade background pain. That was when he felt the brand blister the skin of his lower back.

“In case you're wondering, it's my name I'm branding you with. This and the oiled tat are the first two steps of a three-step ritual that will make you my slave for as long as I exist,” Deep Voice said.

“What's the third step? Cutting my heart out?” Sam gasped through the pain.

“No, smart ass. It's giving it back,” Deep Voice said and slid his oiled cock into Sam's ass.

That's when Sam futilely tried to fight.

“Give up, Sam,” Deep Voice said as he thrust slowly and deeply into Sam. “Once I come in you, it will all be over.”

“I'd rather you just kill me,” Sam growled.

The man laughed. Even his laugh was familiar to Sam. “I could never kill you. I could never even let you die, Sammy.”

“Dean?”

“Hiya, Sammy,” Dean said as he thrust hard into his little brother's ass.

“You're dead. I watched a hell hound rip you to pieces.”

“Yes, and yes. What happens to a soul in hell, little brother?”

“You're a demon?”

“Got it in one. You always were smart. I figured since I sacrificed my life and soul for you that I should have you. Knowing how you feel about demons, I thought it best to ensure my safety with this ritual,” Dean said as he increased the speed and depth of his thrusts.

“What are you going to do to me?” Sam asked.

“That's the question, little brother. There are so many options. I could keep you as a toy, keep you naked and constantly ready for my cock. I could make you my servant, have you waiting on me hand and foot. There's always hell's brothel; my demons would fall all over themselves to fuck you.

“One of my favorite ideas is to modify your body and make you a breeding bitch for my hounds,” Dean purred in Sam's ear.

“Your demons? Your hounds?” Sam said.

“I killed Azazel which left Lilith as queen of hell. You were supposed to kill Lilith and free Lucifer. He was going to take your meatsuit and rule. You threw a monkey wrench into their plans when you didn't kill the bitch. Demons got pissed and rose against her.

“Then Alistair took the throne. Alistair took a special liking to me when he was torturing me on his rack for centuries. He didn't break me as bad as he thought. I killed him, and now I'm the king of hell,” Dean said as he kept thrusting into Sam.

“Dean...” Sam began but had to stop and swallow over the lump in his throat. 

“Don't you dare say you're sorry, Sammy,” Dean said roughly. “I made my choices. Personally, I like the results.”

“You like being a demon?”

“Yeah, I do, even more now that I'm king. I don't have pesky emotions like guilt and fear to worry about. And I take what I want when I want it,” Dean said as he reached around and began stroking Sam's cock. “Right now, what I want is you.”

Sam started to speak, but Dean came inside him and he couldn't. His body felt like a volcano about to erupt. His mind was filled with searing pain and agony. He found himself coming, shooting scalding hot liquid from his loins.

“That's my boy,” Dean said and pulled out of Sam.

One of the others helped Dean turn Sam back around on the cross. The other one ran his finger down Sam's arm seductively. Dean snapped his fingers and the demon exploded.

Dean turned to the others and said, “Anyone else want to try to touch what's mine?”

They all fell to their knees before Dean.

Sam took a good look at them all for the first time. He was shocked beyond words to see their real faces beneath the human masks. He suddenly recognized one of them.

“Ruby?” 

The demon looked to Dean; it didn't speak until Dean gave permission. “Yeah, Sam, it's me. How've you been?”

Sam struggled to get to the demon, “How've I been? You left me high and dry fighting a dozen demons on my own! Now you ask me how I've been?”

“You didn't follow through, Sam. You were supposed to kill Lilith, but you didn't. You had the power to fight those demons. I didn't so I wasn't staying around to get killed for you when you let me down.”

“Why didn't you kill Lilith, Sammy?” Dean asked. “No one could ever figure that out.”

“I was going to kill her. I had a nightmare the night before we went after her. An angel told me some of the torture you were suffering and that it would only get worse for you if I let Lucifer out of his cage.”

“Figures the angels would butt in,” Ruby said and rolled her eyes.

“Watch that mouth, Ruby. I can still kill you for manipulating my brother,” Dean growled.

“Yes, my king,” Ruby said and dropped her eyes.

“I can't believe what I'm seeing,” Sam said.

“Believe it, little brother,” Dean smirked, “because you're about to live it.

“The ritual we just performed makes you mine, but it doesn't prevent you from trying to stab me in the back. Be loyal to me and serve me well, or spend eternity bound in chains and serving me in other ways.”

The words 'hell's brothel' and 'breeding bitch' flitted through Sam's mind. He didn't hesitate to say, “It's you and me against the world, big brother.”

Dean grinned and said, “Ruby, you've got cleanup detail. Not trace of us; no trace of Sam.”

“Yes, my king,” Ruby said and got to work. 

Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder and the next thing Sam knew, he was standing in a huge cavern with a large bed, a table and two chairs, and a green cooler was the only décor.

“I love how you've done so much with so little,” Sam risked joking.

Dean laughed, “You're the one who cares about the finer things, princess. I figured I'd let you decorate if things went the way I hoped.”

“You didn't think I would join you?”

“Like I said earlier, I know how you feel about demons.”

“You also know how I feel about my brother.”

“Yeah, well, strictly speaking, we aren't actually brothers anymore.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“First, my soul has been corrupted, Sam. I'm the king of hell. I approve crossroad deals. I order humans raped, tortured, killed, and possessed, and I don't give half a damn about their pain.

“Second, what you see is a copy of the meatsuit I was born in. I know you buried it, but after a year, Bobby had it exhumed and salted and burned when he heard rumors that a demon wanted it. Of course, he didn't know that I was the demon who wanted it, but that wouldn't have stopped him anyway.

“So we're not brothers by blood, and we're not soulmates anymore because of the corruption my soul's endured,” Dean explained.

Sam shook his head. “I've got so many questions, I don't know where to start.”

“Just throw one at me and we'll go from there.”

“How did you become king in just two years?” Sam asked.

“It's been two years for you, kid. It's been over two centuries for me. Time in hell moves much differently than time topside.”

“Does it bother you? Not caring about people anymore?”

“I don't care about people at all, and I don't care that I don't care. You know demons, Sam. You know the king of hell would just as soon torture someone as a hunter would save someone.”

“Then why claim me, Dean? Why do you want me if you don't care about anyone?”

“I'm here because of you. I figure you deserve to be here, too. I also figure that gives me the right to have you,” Dean smirked as he looked Sam over from head to toe.

“So I'm just your property?”

“For now, yes. Prove your loyalty and you'll be much more. I want you as my consort, my equal. I want you to rule hell with me.”

“How do you expect me to prove myself?”

“I've got a few little tests for you. Pass them, and you'll have a throne beside mine. Fail them, and you'll be chained to my bed until I'm tired of you and send you to the kennel to birth a few thousand hell hound pups,” Dean said as he started to let his new true nature show through to Sam.

Sam tried unsuccessfully to hide the shivers that ran down his spine at the realization that this really wasn't the brother he used to know in front of him, that this creature would make his eternal life one of great suffering without hesitation or regret.

“Why do I feel like you want me to fail you?” Sam asked.

“I don't. I'd prefer you by my side, Sammy, but if you do fail me, I see it as fitting that you be tortured here worse than I was.”

“What are my tests?” Sam asked. He hoped he could pass them because he knew this demon had already planned his suffering.

 

The first four tests hadn't been anything like what Sam expected. Dean had ordered him to steal a sacred relic. Sam had pulled it off alone and successfully without hesitation.

The second test was to kidnap a child and sell him to a pimp across the country. That was harder but he told himself that much worse happened to people daily and that the child was still alive and had a chance.

The third was worse. He'd had to hold four teen girls, one after another, while a vamp raped and turned them. Then he had to be the first person they fed on. 

He still didn't falter, even on the forth test which was to kill a hunter and save a werewolf.

Now he was on his fifth test and wasn't at all sure he could do it. Dean had ordered him to rape and murder an innocent woman, and Dean was in the warehouse with him, watching and waiting.

Ruby had grabbed the woman and brought her to the warehouse. She had stripped the woman and bound her to a table decorated and ready for a sacrifice. On the table was the relic Sam had stolen, the head of the child he'd sold to the pimp, the fangs of four vampires, and a human heart beside which was the ring of the hunter Sam had killed.

The woman was crying, begging Sam not to hurt her, to let her go. Dean waited silently and patiently in the corner of the room. Ruby and another demon stood across the table from each other reciting words in a dead language Sam was unfamiliar with.

Tears filled and overflowed Sam's eyes as he stroked his cock to hardness. He was just hard enough when he pushed inside her and began thrusting. The demons' recitation became louder as did the woman's screams.

Sam kept thrusting.

Dean stepped up behind him and whispered in his ear, “Look at her, Sammy, look at her pretty tits jiggling just for you. Touch them, squeeze them. Squeeze them hard and make her feel it.”

Sam did. The feel of the soft flesh filling his palms, the woman's squirming and crying out, the chanting from the other demons, and Dean's husky voice all conspired against him. His cock was getting harder inside the woman's tight, dry pussy.

Sam could almost hear his smile as Dean continued whispering, “That's it, give her more. Slap her tits. Give her a little pain with your pleasure.”

Sam did as Dean said. The woman's tits jiggled more. It was enticing, arousing. Sam got even harder and began thrusting deeper.

“That pussy feel good around you, Sammy? Tight and hot? I bet that pretty ass of hers would feel even tighter,” Dean whispered.

Sam slid his cock out of the woman's pussy and into her ass. She screamed louder from the pain. Sam thrust into her in rhythm with the demons' chant. Before Dean could speak again, Sam lid his fingers into the woman's pussy, ramming them into her in time with the thrusts of his cock in her ass.

“Good, Sammy, very good. Make her come. Don't you come until she does. When she comes, fill her up nice and full.”

Sam obeyed. He fucked the woman until her body responded and she reached orgasm. He moaned in pleasure as he filled her with his seed.

“What do you think we should do with her now, little brother?” Dean asked.

“She's served her purpose. It's time for her to die,” Sam said unemotionally.

Dean grinned evilly as Sam's eyes turned black with his words.

“Then do it. Show me your loyalty.”

Sam walked to the head of the table, picked up a ceremonial dagger, and rammed it into the woman's heart.

“That's my boy,” Dean grinned.

Ruby and the other demon handled cleanup. Dean took Sam to another warehouse nearby.

“Another test, my king?” Sam asked.

“The last step to the ritual,” Dean said. “This is the bitch's daughter. Sweet little thing is a virgin, Sam. Just fifteen years old. She has to fucked and impregnated by her father. You're going to force him to do it.”

Ruby walked in with the man, a priest's collar around his neck and his hands bound behind him, and dragged him over to his little girl.

Sam stripped the man's pants and began playing with his cock. When the man was fully hard, Sam positioned him between his daughter's legs and forced him to penetrate her. Sam shoved and pulled, fucking the man's cock into the girl.

Dean went to the girl and played with her tits, teasing her father about how pretty and firm his girl was, how ripe and ready to be bred.

“Admit it,” Sam said into the man's ear, “you've never felt anything better than this tight little pussy.”

The man groaned as he came in his daughter. The girl's body glowed a deep, dark red.

“Like mother, like daughter, huh, padre. Just another little slut to cross off your list,” Dean smirked. He turned to Ruby and said, “Release him.”

Sam held the priest as Dean spoke to him, “You belong to me, now, padre. You'll do as I say. This girl is special. When the child is born, you will sacrifice them both on the altar of your scared church. Do you understand?”

“I understand” the priest said.

“Good. Protect the girl until then. She will try to abort the baby or kill herself. Do not let that happen.”

“As you wish, sir,” the priest said.

Dean took Sam's arm and they vanished. They were sitting on the edge of the Grand Canyon. Sam asked, “Why did the priest struggle if he's been raping little girls anyway?”

“Well, for one, he didn't want anyone to know. And he knew she was his daughter. Until tonight, he did have a line he wouldn't cross.”

“He got eager to obey you all of a sudden after she conceived.”

“I let him see my true face. He knew he didn't have a choice but to obey me then.”

“Why is she so important?”

“It's not her specifically. She's the daughter of the priest who happens to lead the church. That church is in the perfect place to open a door to hell for us to travel through. Desecrating it by a double sacrifice on the altar will create and open the door.”

“Do we really need that?”

“Not really, but it certainly will be convenient. How do you feel, Sammy?”

Sam considered for a moment and said, “I don't feel anything. When did I become a demon?”

Dean chuckled and said, “The second you decided the woman would die. She didn't have to, you know. She could have been released or used again. You chose to kill her. That was it for your soul.”

“It felt good taking her, once I started. Never had a better orgasm.”

“It gets even better,” Dean said.

“Better than mind numbing?”

“Oh, just wait, Sammy. You're a natural dom. You hadn't even gotten started with that bitch. When you really fuck one because you want to, it will blow your mind.”

“You'd let me fuck someone else?”

“I honestly don't give a damn as long as your pretty ass is on your throne or hanging off my cock when I want,” Dean smirked. “I'm gonna be fucking some hot little pussy and ass, too.”

“So I passed,” Sam grinned.

“With flying colors, sweetheart. I'll fuck you in the throne room tomorrow and you'll be my consort forever. But, Sammy, being my consort doesn't mean I won't punish your ass severely if you piss me off.”

“I wouldn't expect otherwise,” Sam said.

 

The throne room was full of demons gathered to watch the king claim his consort, demons had even returned from topside for the big event. Sam, bathed, oiled, prepped, and bound, was brought before Dean.

Sam immediately dropped to his knees to show his respect and obedience. Dean smiled in approval and went to Sam.

“Gonna fuck you nice and good, sweetheart, for a nice long time,” Dean said as he slid his cock into Sam.

Dean thrust into Sam for hours at a slow, torturous pace, making Sam swear his loyalty to Dean and to hell often. He wouldn't allow Sam to come, holding his consort back with his power, yet he came in Sam dozens of times. Sam was crying with the need for relief after hours of sex, but Dean just continued his pace.

Finally, Sam said, “Please, I need to come, my king. Please.”

“What will you do to come, my darling consort?” Dean asked.

“Anything. “I'll do anything,” Sam panted.

“Will you obey me forever? Even taking whatever cock I desire you to take?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Sam nearly shouted.

“Will you rape for me? Torture for me? Kill for me?”

“Yes, fuck, yes, please.”

“Will you fight for me? Protect me? Die for me?”

“Yes, oh, fuck, yes,” Sam groaned.

“Will you breed hell hound pups for me?”

“Yes, my king. Anything!”

“Will you allow vamps to feed on you if I say?”

“Yes, my king!”

Dean pulled out of Sam, and Sam collapsed to the floor groaning and begging Dean to allow him to come.

“Do one last thing for me, darling, and I will allow you to come and be my consort. Kill this human,” Dean said as Bobby Singer was dragged before them.

A knife was thrown to the floor in front of Sam. Bobby began begging as Sam picked it up. Sam didn't hesitate to thrust the blade into the old man's chest.

“Take his soul to the pit. I want him demonized quickly,” Dean ordered as he dropped down and returned to fucking Sam. There was no nice and easy this time. Dean fucked into Sam hard and fast. Sam came quickly. His eyes turned golden yellow.

Dean rose and reached for Sam. Sam took his hand and the two took their thrones.

 

Once Bobby was a demon, he spilled everything he knew about hunters. Those hunters, once grabbed and tortured, spilled even more information. Within a year topside time, hunters only killed creatures that fed on human souls. Demons and things that ate human flesh were off limits. Any hunter caught killing a vamp, a were, a ghoul, or other non-soul eating creature quickly became a chew toy for hell hound pups.

Bobby was rewarded for his information and cooperation by being allowed to return topside. He ran an operation similar to the one he ran as a hunter. He coordinated creature territory and attacks, covered any activity noticed by humans, and enjoyed his existence any way he pleased. He was a loyal servant to his king and the royal consort.

Each brother had other lovers of every species. Dean was right about Sam; he loved dominating his conquests, especially humans. He took a special kind of sadistic pleasure in making a bigoted straight man beg to have his ass filled with cock. Though he preferred to be the one topping, Sam never refused any cock, even taking one occasionally just because he wanted to. It was usually a werewolf because Sam enjoyed being knotted by them.

Dean took his lovers, but he mostly fucked Sam or watched Sam be fucked. He particularly enjoyed watching his consort writhe on a vamp's cock while the creature fed on him. It left Sam pliable and horny for days. Dean very rarely took a cock in his own ass, and only Sam was allowed that pleasure. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he enjoyed having Sam dominate him almost as much as Sam enjoyed having Dean submit to him.

Sam only once pissed Dean off badly. He had gone behind Dean's back and killed Ruby. He ended up giving birth to a liter of eight hell hounds. The pain from the beast's huge knot and giving birth nearly destroyed him. He never pushed Dean that far again because Dean promised that Sam would have to bear at least three liters next time.

Sam's pups were different from other hounds. They were visible and could easily blend into the setting topside. Bobby was given one as a pet. Two of three bitches were put to work servicing males. Four served as the perfect assassins for rogue demons and creatures Dean wanted dead. Dean and Sam kept one for themselves. Dean named her Samantha and even fucked her once to see what it was like.

Two centuries topside time after Dean took the throne of hell, he and Sam stood atop the Empire State building in the middle of the night watching the hustle and bustle of the city below them. Sam slid his hand into Dean's.

Dean chuckled lightly, “You thought I was going to wipe them all out, didn't you?”

The human population had decreased by billions at Dean's hand, enough so that there was no more worry about running out of natural resources. Yet, it was still going strong.

“I admit, the thought crossed my mind.”

“That would be counterproductive. If demons didn't have humans to play with and destroy, they would turn on each other and wipe themselves out. Humans don't have a clue about the precarious balance the universe requires or their place in it.”

“You don't often allow demons topside,” Sam said.

“No, but you know how much demons torture them in hell when they die. Creatures killing humans sends souls to us faster. Demons don't need to come up here to have fun anymore,” Dean said.

“Plus, the world is in better shape and will last longer for having fewer people destroying it slowly,” Sam surmised.

“Win, win,” Dean smirked. “It's all thanks to you, you know.”

“Me? You're the one who set things in motion, De.”

“You chose me, Sammy. If you had chosen eternal torment instead, I'd have gone on a rampage and destroyed the world myself.”

“That sounds awfully close to an emotion called love, my king,” Sam grinned.

“Yeah, well,” Dean growled, “you tell one damn being and you'll be birthing hell hounds for a damn century, bitch.”

Sam laughed and pulled Dean's arms around him. “I love you, too, jerk.”

 

God sat on the Mons Pico mountain on the moon and smiled. He knew his creation was in good hands.


End file.
